Aventures et péripéties à Poudlard
by Ambrea
Summary: Les jumeaux Weasley sont les plus grands chambardeurs que Poudlard ait connus depuis des siècles après peutêtre les Maraudeurs. Mais, au fait, comment en sontils arrivés là?


**Disclaimer**: Tout ici se passe dans le merveilleux monde de Harry Potter™ né de la fabuleuse imagination de notre bienfaitrice à toutes et à tous: j'ai nommé J.K. Rowling.

**Avertissement**: A déconseiller à tou(te)s celles et ceux qui ont des zygomatiques déficientes et qui, par conséquent, ne savent pas rire.

**Chapitre 1**: Verba volant, scripta manent

- Tu en est sûr?

- Mais oui, je te dis, c'est ici... Regarde; c'est la statue d'Ogmund Delagargouille qui se trouve près de son bureau. Avance encore un peu.

Les deux silhouettes avançaient prudemment dans le noir, en cherchant leur chemin à tâtons le long des murs de pierres.

- On va bientôt arriver au fond du couloir.

- Place-toi bien en face de la porte!

- Attention, j'allume la mèche!

- Planquons-nous!

Soudain, on entendit une détonation suivi d'un bruit peu ragoûtant d'éclaboussure ce qui donne à peu près ceci:

- BOOOOUM-SPLOUITCH!

Lors du relatif silence qui s'en suivit, seul le bruissement de la matière fécale dégoulinant le long des murs put aider à comprendre ce qui s'était passé et à mesurer l'empleur du désastre... Le répit fut de courte durée car, quelques instants plus tard, retentit un mugissement à en faire trembler le plus stoïque des Trolls. Une troisième ombre, plus grande que les deux autres, surgit d'une porte située à droite de la petite niche où se cachaient - en plus de la statue qui avait pris peur - les responsables de tout ce tumulte.

- Petits vauriens, chenapans, misérables voyous! Vous allez me le payer très cher! vociféra la troisième personne avec une voix rocailleuse et emplie de rage.

- C'est bon, on se barre.

Et les deux trublions s'en allèrent au triple galop mais en prenant le soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Après être sortis du couloir, ils débouchèrent sur le grand escalier de marbre dont les différents bouts se mouvaient lentement dans la pâle lumière de la nuit filtrant à travers les carreaux.

- Pas par ici, il aurait trop facile à nous retrouver.

- Prenons plutôt par ici! chuchota un des deux vadrouilleurs nocturnes.

- Faites qu'on ne tombe pas sur Peeves. dit l'autre en s'engouffrant dans le passage que désignait son compère. S'il nous trouve, on est foutus.

Tandis qu'ils se frayaient un chemin parmi des armures, on entendit de nouveau la voix grinçante du troisième individu, toujours à leur trousse. Ils s'arrêtèrent instantanément et se terrèrent dans un recoin sombre, derrière une armure imposante avec un heaume à plumes rouge.

- Je sais que vous êtes là! Vous vous cachez, espèces de bandits! puis s'adressant à un chat au poil gris sale, il murmura d'un ton doucereux:

- Cherche, ma mignonne. Vas-y! Trouve-moi ces deux gamins.

Alors que les deux coupables s'enfonçaient plus loin encore dans leur coin, l'armure qui les cachait tourna sa tête vers eux, les regardant d'un air curieux. Un des deux se recroquevilla tellement sur lui-même qu'il finit par basculer en arrière.

- Aïe! tu me marches sur le pied! protesta celui dont le pied était bel et bien écrasé.

- Tais-toi, voilà la boule de poils qui arrive!

En effet, le chat, qui était en fait une chatte, passa à leur hauteur, s'arrêta, renifla un instant, puis poursuivi son investigation plus loin.

- Ouf! On l'a échappé belle!

- Vous croyez ça? demanda d'un ton aigre celui qui les avait pris en chasse.

Le propriétaire de la voix venait de passer le haut de son anatomie par l'ouverture de leur refuge. En l'apercevant, les fuyards eurent un sursaut de terreur si grand que le heaume vacilla et finit par tomber sur la tête du concierge qui pesta un bon moment avant de pouvoir l'enlever. Il n'ajouta que trois mots:

- Dans mon bureau!

Alors qu'ils avaient d'abord franchi le chemin qui séparait l'officine concierginale (?) de la salle des armures en toute hâte avec le concerné à leurs trousses, ils le suivaient maintenant, toujours talonnés par ce dernier, la tête basse et le pas pesant. Une fois arrivés au fond du sus-nommé couloir, ils firent attention à ne pas marcher dans ce qu'ils restait de leur blague. A peine entrés dans le bureau, ils s'effondrèrent lourdement sur les chaises sales et inconfortables placées devant la table poussiéreuse et encombrée de papiers et objets en tout genre. Leurs regards se posèrent sur une vieille armoire surabondante de tiroirs qui vomissaient des flots de parchemins jaunis par le temps et y distinguèrent des dossiers portant des noms d'élèves, certains plus épais que d'autres. Au bas du meuble, il y avait un compartiment qui prenait toute la largeur de l'armoire et dont la clé qui le retenait fermé avait été laissée dans la serrure. Ce compartiment était occasionnellement agité d'un soubresaut et il en provenait des bruits sourds. Au milieu de celui-ci était posée une étiquette ainsi libellée: _"Objets dangereux"_. Il ne fallut pas plus qu'un regard échangé pour que les deux lascars se soient compris. Avant que le concierge ne soit entré, un d'eux s'était déjà caché dans le fond mal éclairé du couloir.

Le cerbère entra dans en trombe dans la pièce, s'asseyant comme une masse dans son fauteuil mangé au mites et, menaçant de faire tomber la pile de paperasse qui semblait ne tenir debout que par l'opération du Saint-Esprit, en cherchant un bout de parchemin vierge dans tout ce fouillis.

- Ah! Vous croyiez vous en sortir sains et saufs? Non, non... Voyons, que pourrais-je vous donner à faire pendant la phénoménale retenue que je vais vous mettre? dit-il en s'adressant plus à lui-même qu'à la personne en face de lui. Oh, si seulement Dumbledore me donnait l'autorisation de pouvoir pendre les élèves par les pieds, comme au bon vieux temps! jubilait-il

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que l'élève remarqua les chaînes pendant du plafond, bien huilées et brillantes, élément incongru dans toute cette encombrante saleté.

- Si seulement... reprit le concierge, nostalgique. Le non-respect des règles aurait comme sanction l'éventration... et un écartèlement par ici pour détention de matériel illicite... et un étranglement par là pour s'être trouvé dans un endroit où on n'était pas sensé pas se trouver. Je réclame la peine capitale pour ces messieurs ici-présents!

Il se pencha au dessus de son bureau jusqu'à presque toucher le nez de sa victime.

- Pour vous, ce sera la potence et le gibet et sans possibilité d'être gracié.

Puis, semblant se rendre de quelque chose, il sortir soudain de son exaltation et regarda autour de lui.

- Où il est passé, l'autre?

Et à l'autre de prendre un air innocent et angélique.

- OU IL EST PASSE? cria le concierge.

Mais c'était trop tard. On entendit le même bruit de crépitement suivi d'une explosion dégoulinante d'excréments résonner au fond du couloir.

- Nom d'une vessie de crapaud! s'écria-t-il avant de s'encourir en-dehors de la pièce.

L'étudiant resté dans le bureau se précipita sur l'armoire contenant les objets confisqués qu'il ouvrit en faisant tourner la clé.

- Eh bien, y'a de l'animation, là-dedans! murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il y plongea sa main dedans mais la retira aussi vite qu'il l'y avait mise: il venait de se faire "griffer" par un des objets contenus dans ce tiroir.

- Oh, du calme, là-dedans! leur dit-il sans trop y croire.

Pourtant, les "choses" se calmèrent de suite. Curieuses, elles allèrent même jusqu'à pointer un bout d'elles-même à la pâlotte lumière dispensée par la lampe à pétrole se balançant du haut du plafond. En ouvrant plus largement le casier, il parvint à voir un parchemin qui semblait relativement calme. Ni une, ni deux, il attrapa le papier et referma prestement le tiroir et sortit en courant du local. Il rejoignit son frère qui avait semé le concierge lancé à sa poursuite en se terrant derrière le grand escalier en marbre.

- Alors, t'as réussi à prendre quoi? demanda avidement ce dernier qui se bougea pour permettre à l'autre de venir se cacher avec lui.

- Tu verras bien. Décampons d'ici avant que la cha-chatte à son maî-maître ne nous trouve et qu'on se prenne une punition salée.

Ils attendirent que les sus-nommés "maî-maître" et "cha-chatte" rejoignent le couloir crotté pour sortir de leur trou et de se faufiler en silence jusqu'à la galerie où se tenait le portrait d'une dame d'assez forte corpulence habillée d'une longue robe rose à qui ils ne dirent qu'un mot malgré les grognements de protestation en raison de l'heure plus que tardive.

- Buffonissimo.

§§§

- Alors, montre!

Ils étaient confortablement installés dans un fauteuil de la salle ronde, tapissée de rouge et d'or, commune à tous les Gryffondor, devant les quelques braises encore rougeoyantes dans l'âtre répandant quelques effluves de fumée et de bois brûlé ce qui était bien mieux que l'odeur de maquereau grillé qui régnait dans le bureau dans lequel ils se trouvaient encore quelques instants plus tôt. Le jeune garçon sortit le morceau de parchemin de sa poche et le montra à l'autre qui s'en empara et le parcourut rapidement des yeux.

C'était un parchemin plié en plusieurs endroits, un peu écorné sur les bords et qui semblait avoir été utilisé d'une manière ou d'une autre vu l'usure des pliage: il avait donc été plié et déplié assez souvent. Le seul petit problème, c'est qu'il était entièrement vierge. Pas la moindre petite inscription.

- C'est quoi pour un _"objet dangereux"_, ça?

- Il n'y a rien, vraiment rien? demanda appuyant sur le dernier mot, celui qui avait été pêcher l'objet.

- Tu peux vérifier par toi-même! dit-il en lui tendant le parchemin.

Un peu dépité, il put vérifier par lui-même mais fit choux blanc. Le parchemin restait obstinément vide.

- Tu crois qu'il faut faire quelque chose de spécial?

- Je ne vois pas bien quoi...

- Peut-être que si on donnait un coup de baguette magique...

Il s'exécuta mais rien ne se passa.

- Mmh... Visiblement ce n'est pas ça.

- Tu ne vois pas quel sort pourrait fonctionner?

- Pas plus que toi...

Soudain, un des deux se leva et alla fouiller sur une table derrière eux.

- Mais c'est tout bête!

- Qu'est-ce qui est tout bête?

Il revint avec une plume et un encrier.

- C'est un parchemin... Un parchemin, c'est sur ça qu'on écrit.

- Tu crois qu'il faut écrire dessus? Ça paraît trop simple.

- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûr. Et oui, c'est trop simple, c'est pour ça que personne n'y pense...

Tandis qu'il explique ce qu'il a en tête il trempe sa plume dans l'encrier, laisse tomber la goutte qui y pend, réfléchit un moment et puis, écrit en assez grand: _"Bonjour!"_

L'encre brille quelques secondes sur le parchemin, avant d'être "aspirée" comme un navire qui coule à la surface.

- Alors, ta super solution ne semble pas donner beaucoup de résultats...

Avec une moue dubitative, il écrit encore quelques mots: _"Ohé! Y'a quelqu'un?"_

Mais de nouveau, l'inscription s'efface après quelques instants.

Tout à coup énervé, il saisit sa baguette frappe d'un grand cou sur le papier.

- Tu vas parler, oui? tonna-t-il

- Chuuut! Tu vas réveiller les autres... Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée.

Pourtant, le parchemin se mit faire apparaître des petites taches d'encre à sa surface qui disparaissaient et qui ré-aparaissaient, plus grandes, quelques instants plus tard. On eut dit qu'il hésitait à révéler ses secrets. Puis, les taches disparurent pour de bon et, en bas du document, une phrase s'inscrivit:

_"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises"_

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises... murmurèrent-ils ensemble, pensifs, en effleurant le papier jauni.

Aussitôt, la phrase se dissipa pour laisser place à un en-tête, écrit d'une graphie à l'encre verte soignée, située en haut du parchemin:

_"Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_

_spécialistes en assistance_

_aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_

_sont fiers de vous présenter_

_LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_

Ouf, premier chapitre fini.

Bon, je ne crois pas vous l'apprendre: si vous avez gentille (ou une méchante) remarque dont vous voudriez me faire part, n'hésitez pas, je suis là pour ça. Cela dit, vous n'êtes pas _obligés_.


End file.
